Miracle
by geek.i.am
Summary: Sequel to Blood,Tears and Gold. The war is over and the aftermath is all that is left to deal with. But the followers of Zachariah that got away are lurking in the shadows and there are changes taking place a lot closer to home. Perhaps they're going to need more than just luck to get them through this round, especially if they want to escape with their lives. And their sanity.
1. It's in the soul, baby

Fanfiction - Supernatural

**Chapter One **

**Hello. :) This is the sequel. Hopefully y'all like where I'm going with this... Sorry if you don't. It might not be your cup-of-tea but I wanna write it so yeah. It's happening. **

At first Castiel knew nothing but darkness. A darkness so deep he could just continue to fall into it for eternity.

But someone was calling him from the outside, from the other side of the wall.

"Castiel." The voice spoke soothingly, coaxing the angel to come towards him and back into the living. "Castiel, wake up."

And he did.

The dark haired boy sat up with head leaning over his knees, breathing raggedly. His pupils contracted, complexion pale. Castiel's vision was blurry but he could vaguely see the shape of his father kneeling beside him.

"Castiel, how are you feeling?" The voice came again and only then did Castiel put the two together and realised that it was his father who was talking to him. His brain was only working very slowly.

His movements felts sluggish as Castiel moved his mouth to answer. "Huh? What-what happened? Dean?" The boy spluttered out eventually, not quite forming proper sentences.

Michael raised a hand to cup his son's face and looked at his son with a mixture of pity and love. "Dean's not in a good place right now, Son. Come on, we have to get you looked over." The archangel slipped an arm under Castiel's, lifting him to his feet, securing the other around his waist to stop the boy from collapsing.

"Where're we going?" Castiel's gravelly tones slurred. "To Dean?"

"Yes, son. Dean'll be there." Michael replied, rolling his eyes slightly. His child had obviously suffered a hit to the head and was now concussed, he hoped there wasn't too much damage. The archangel spotted Hestor and Inias still trying to remove Dean from the cross he was attached to. "How is he?"

Hestor raised her head to see her leader with a dazed Castiel making their way through the rubble. The woman's mouth formed a thin line. "The human's not doing very well, Michael. So far we've gotten no responses from him. He's in a coma-like state."

Michael only allowed his eyes to land on Dean briefly. The kid was in bad shape. "Just get him off that damn cross, then we'll see what healing we can do when we get back to the infirmary." The words were tense, but everything about this whole situation was tense.

An innocent boy had been put in the firing line and the effects were devastating.

Hestor simply nodded and returned to her work. Dean's wrists and ankles had snapped from the awkward angle the cross had fallen on them, the pressure was two much for the human's fragile bones. There were also large bruises on the boy's back, probably damaging many layers of skin and a lot of blood had been lost from the several lacerations scattered across the rest of Dean's body. The colour of his skin had turned so white it was almost grey due to blood loss and the cold, the boy only had underwear on after all.

It was no surprise that Dean's body decided to give into the strains it was under.

"His pulse is weak, very weak." Inias pointed out, a pair of fingers pressing gently on the boy's neck. "I've managed to take the nail out of this hand, I can't for the life of me do anything for his foot." The angel cringed just imagining the pain Dean had to suffer through.

"I know, I know." Hestor whispered. "This is just horrible." She grunted as she fell back slightly from the force of removing the nail from Dean's other hand. "Let's just get him out of here and hope there's something left to revive at the end."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I've healed his physical injuries." Rachel stating, closing the door behind her as she left the infirmary to find Michael waiting outside. "I'm afraid I can do little for his mental condition, which I can't determine until he wakes and I'm not entirely sure when that will be. If ever."

Michael didn't answer, his eyes were blank and gazing down the corridor at Castiel, who was slumped against the wall, asleep. His son's physical and mental excursion left his grace drained, but that was to be expected from an angel whose mate had recently been in extreme danger.

"He can have visitors now, if you'd like." Rachel continued, sensing Michael wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Thank you, Rachel." Michael told her sincerely.

The redhead felt as though this was her queue to leave and returned back into the infirmary, sure she would be able to find some work to take her mind off things.

Michael decided he would let Castiel be the first to see Dean and left to visit the troops. He wanted to see what their numbers were down to, round everybody up for a final count.

The war was over. When team free will arrived at the palace after the explosion, most of Zachariah's followers had either fled or were crushed under the destroyed building. Even if there were enough of them left to regroup, it would take them time and a new leader would have to be found.

Michael considered this a win in what seemed like a no-win scenario.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Castiel entered the room sheepishly and insanely nervous. He had no idea what state his mate would be in when he saw him but the boy knew it was not going to be good. Castiel's graced ached for Dean's soul. He just wished he could help sooth Dean's pain, he longed to.

The blue eyed boy gasped as he saw his love lying on a hospital bed, utterly broken. Dean's eyes were closed and his smooth skin an ash grey. Castiel's eyes swelled with tears, running to the bedside and falling to his knees. He ran the back of his hand along Dean's cheek gently and was sadden further when there was no response.

"Dean." He whispered softly. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." Castiel intertwined his fingers with his mate's, making sure to be careful of the bandages on Dean's hands covering nail wounds. "This is all my fault." The teen sat there, crying in desperation. He hated himself for putting his boyfriend in danger and for being the reason his life was now threatened. "Please wake up, I don't think I can do this without you. I need you, Dean." Castiel paused to stare at the hunter's beautifully calm face. "I love you, so so much."

Michael watched the scene before him silently, leaning against the wall. It was a perfect picture of childhood innocence being viciously ripped away by war. It showed exactly everything Michael was fighting for, why he was so against the apocalypse.

"Son, I think you need to get some air." He interrupted, moving to wrap a hand around Castiel's shoulder and gently pull him away from his mate. "You can return to him later."

The dark haired boy had no strength to argue with his father and followed without question, eyes not leaving Dean's face until he could see him no more and the door was closed behind them.

The two walked down the corridor and away from infirmary. "I think you should tell me what happened, Castiel. I need to know."

Castiel's blue eyes fell to the floor. "I don't, I don't know if I can." He said, his voice breaking slightly. "It's- it's difficult. I can't. It hurt so much, Father. I hurt for him and there was- there was nothing I could do."

Michael's heart melted, his equivalent of a heart anyways. His son was so vulnerable like this. "Take your time, son. Just do your best to remember. What happened when you reached the throne room?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I could see Dean's soul, it was beautiful. Everyone could see it, it was as though it was coming out of his body. The whole thing seemed almost magical." Castiel was wide eyed, recalling the events of the day prior.

"Tell me how he killed Zachariah. How was that possible?"

Castiel almost laughed. "A lot of supposedly impossible things happened that day, Father."

Michael shrugged, accepting that what he had said was stupid.

"Part of Dean's soul grabbed his hand, which was inside it because Zachariah was searching it or something. Well, that piece wouldn't let his hand go and it started draining Zachariah's grace from his vessel. It was quite spectacular to witness." Castiel continued.

The archangel drew his eyebrows together. "What happened to the grace?"

The younger paused. "I think it consumed it, like food. That's what it looked like to me." He answered honestly. "It was all very odd."

"I see." Michael nodded, thinking. "And that was what finished Zachariah off?"

"Yes. His empty vessel fell to the floor, there was no grace left behind."

"And this mutant piece of soul, what did it look like?" The elder inquired, feeling as though he was reaching a reasonable hypothesis which could explain what was going on.

Castiel thought for a moment. "It was unlike the rest of his soul. That piece was white, a bright, luminous white. The purest white I've ever seen. I'm unsure of the exact shape because it shifted regularly, but I would say it was quite oval looking."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Michael sank his palm gradually into the boy's chest and if he was correct in his assumptions, the soul-piece would not reject him.

At first it felt like any other soul would, though it was exceptionally bright but Dean did have an exceptionally pure character and personality. It was the brightest soul Michael had ever come across. The silky blue substance moved around his hand and then he reached it. The soul-piece.

It was hotter than the rest of the human's soul. But Michael could understand what his son was talking about when he said it was the 'purest white'. Because it was. There was no other way to explain it. Thankfully the soul-piece didn't latch into his hand in any way and Michael stretched a finger out to stroke it softly.

To his surprise, the piece responded by swelling and heating a little. It wasn't a bad reaction, and Michael could tell because the soul-piece emitted joyful transmissions through his hand which travelled as impulses up his arm and into his grace, filling him with warmth. It was quite a peculiar thing to experience. It did though, confirm Michael's suspicions.

The soul-piece was laced with angel's grace and that was what gave it such a unique colour. It was also, quite possibly, the reason why it took in Zachariah's grace like it did. This led Michael to believe he was right in thinking that this soul-piece has broken off from the rest of Dean's soul and formed a new soul by mixing with Castiel's grace.

Michael's hypothesis: Dean was pregnant with some form of 'soul-baby'.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Castiel approached the house nervously. It had been two months on Earth since Sam and John Winchester had moved into this house and Dean had been taken captive. The angel signed as he rang the doorbell. He would have preferred to return to the Winchesters with some better news.

The door to the house was pulled open suddenly, shocking Castiel out of his morbid thoughts and a smiley thirteen year old Sam appeared before him.  
They stood there for several seconds, the laughter coming from the hazel eyed boy seizing instantly. Castiel could see faintly, another figuring hanging back in the hallway of the house.

"Hello Sam." Castiel greeted. "May I come in?"

"Of course!" Sam spluttered, tripping over himself to let the angel inside. "Would you something to drink?" He asked politely, feeling quite awkward and not knowing what else to say.

The question caught Castiel off-guard. "Um, no thank you. Is your father around?"

"He's working at the moment, in the garage down the road." Sam replied, pushing his hands into his jean pockets. "He'll be back at four, but for now it's just me and Benny." The boy reached up and pulled an arm around the other boy's neck, bringing him into some kind of man-hug.

The blond chuckled and moved him arm around Sam's shoulder, hugging him back. "Hi man, I'm Benny."

Castiel eyed the teen. "Nice to meet you." He said politely.

"Benny lives next door." Sam explained with a smile. "I presume you're hear to talk about angel-stuff."

The angel nodded but looked at Benny and then back at Sam, hoping the boy would realise that he just revealed the supernatural to his friend. "I-"

"Don't worry about Benny, Cas. He's a vampire, he already knows about the hunting stuff. It's cool." Sam interrupted casually. "You were saying?"

Castiel cleared his throat, still not entirely comfortable with Benny's presence. "The war's over." He started.

"I guessed so, you being here and all." The Winchester admitted. "What happened? How's Dean, is he alright? Please tell me he's alright." Sam had let go of his friend now and was getting closer to Castiel, his eyes pleading and expression hopeful.

"We won, most of Zachariah's people died in the explosion. All of our troops were out and at a safe distance at the time. Dean and I were in the building when it happened." Castiel began to explain, trying to miss out the more upsetting details for Sam's sake. "It was actually Dean that exploded, though it was more of his soul... It's confusing and very hard to explain. Dean's alive though, as am I, clearly."

Sam let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding. "He's alive? Thank God. How is he? Is he okay, though? You said he exploded. What the hell?"

"Your brother suffered many physical injuries, administered by Zachariah before the explosion took place. Rachel had healed him of those but he has still to wake up. Dean is, in what you would say, a coma. Rachel says she can't tell how your brother is holding up, mentally, until he is conscious." Castiel waited for his words to sink in.

Sam gasped, horrified and sat down slowly in the bottom of the staircase. "You can never do things the easy way, can you Dean?" He muttered to himself, his eyes glazing over. "When will he wake up, do you know? Will he ever wake up?"

Castiel didn't know the answer so stayed silent, but joined the boy in the step. "You should know that your brother was extremely brave. He is the most amazing person I have ever met. If anyone can make it through this, it's him. Dean is incredibly strong." The angel attempted to console the younger teen, giving himself hope at the same time.

"He's right, Sam." Benny added, leaning against the banister. "From what you've told me, Dean is a fighter. He'll get through this."

Sam sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Thanks Benny, Cas." He sent his friend a quick smile before facing Castiel. "Is there any way for me to see him? He doesn't have to stay in heaven does he?"

"I see no reason why Dean should be kept from his family. Though, if he came to live here it would be best for an angel to keep an eye on him, just in case assistance was needed. i have doubts that your brother's coma is a regular one." Castiel had no plans to leave Dean and secretly wondered if the Winchester family would let him live with them here so he wouldn't have to leave his mate.

Sam smiled. "I agree, you'd better watch over my brother, Cas. You're his guardian angel after all."

Castiel's lips twitched into a small smile. "Thank you, Sam. I will leave now, my father is looking into Dean's soul to see if there are any clues about his predicament to be found there. I am anxious to hear if he has found anything."  
"Please tell me if there are any updates."

The dark haired boy nodded. "I will make sure to. Also, I will ask my father if it alright to move Dean here. Goodbye Sam."

"See ya soon Cas." Sam watched as the angel flew off and turned to Benny who had a perplexed expression on his face.

"Angels huh? Interesting." The blond drawled. "Kinda freaky."

"You get used to it." The Winchester assured his friend, trying to come off a light-hearted but once felt as though his insides had turned to ice. The news about Dean had been bad and Sam didn't want to be the poor soul to have to break it to John.

He could already picture his father's distraught eyes now.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Father." Castiel jogged to catch up with Michael who was just exiting Dean's room, a blank look on his ageing face. "What's the matter?"

"Have you visited the Winchesters? Are they well?"

Castiel nodded. "Sam was there with a friend and I explained the situation to him briefly. He asks if it is possible for Dean to stay with them, if I can stay to watch over him."

"That sounds reasonable. Dean should be with his family." Michael agreed. "I found out some interesting things about your mate's condition."

The younger archangel was hanging off every word. "Is everything alright? How is he? Have there been any changes? What it is?"

"Calm, Castiel." Michael dropped a hand to his son's shoulder. "I believe I know the cause of Zachariah's death and the light explosion you described to me." The elder paused to gather his thoughts. "I believe Dean is with child."

"What?" The blue eyes boy gaped at his father. "I don't understand. Dean is male."

"I know that, but the child isn't in his body. It's in his soul." Michael explained, watching his son's reaction carefully. "The child was what consumed Zachariah's grace. It was as you thought, for nutrition, effectively killing him in the process."

Castiel couldn't speak. His mind had stopped working. What? "How?"

The archangel chuckled. "You and Dean have consummated your bond, I presume?" The teenager coloured, which was answer enough. "Then my understanding is that you accidentally released some of your grace, which intertwined with part of Dean's soul, forming another being. As you know, grace is pure creation."

"So this child, it's mine and Dean's?"

"Of course." Michael replied as though it was obvious.

Castiel broke out into a smile. "How is Dean? Has there been any improvement?"

"Unfortunately not. But Castiel, only a few hours have passed." Michael was glad his son was taking the news in his stride. "You can visit your mate again, if you wish."

"I will. Thank you father. When will we be able to move Dean to the safe house to live with the Winchesters?" The young angel quickly asked before he went to see his boyfriend.

Michael smiled. "I believe in a couple of days time would be suitable. And you're most welcome, son."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Castiel spent the entirety of the next days before Dean's move by his mate's side. The angel ran his fingers gently over the hunter's abdomen and chest, thinking about the child and where it would be. The teen kissed his boyfriend's fingers, his lips and eyelids.

At times, the fact Dean was unconscious and might never wake up, slipped Castiel's mind. The boy was so caught up in the fact he and Dean were having a child together. A beautiful baby that Castiel swore he would take care of and protect with his life.

When the angel carried Dean in his arms as he flew them both to the safe house, he decided that he wouldn't inform the Winchesters of this piece of news until Dean himself was aware.

Castiel knew there was the possibility that Dean might never know of the miracle taking place inside him. And that thought saddened the archangel, cutting deep into his grace and leaving him with a heavy feeling he couldn't shake off.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Okay. Right. **

**Please tell me that was alright. Are you guys still interested or have I just fucked this all up? Please. Tell me what's on your mind. **

**Sorry if I've freaked you out. I totally respect if you walk away right now. :) But hopefully not. **


	2. Terrible Things

Fanfiction - Supernatural

**Chapter Two**

**Wow. So most of you liked that and are still wanting to read this. So yay. Thank you. You're all great and I love you. **

**I have a vague plot line for this, so I'm basically making this up as I go. I'm open to suggestions or ideas, if there are any you guys want to give me. If there's anything specific you want to happen, then tell me and I'll see what I can do. I want this to be your story as well as mine so please, talk to me. :) **

**Oh and another thing... did you guys like how I brought in Benny? Do you think that worked?**

**Okay, so here goes. x**

John flicked through the channels and even after half and hour, could still find nothing interesting to watch. The man had felt empty ever since Sam had told him about Dean's condition a couple of days before. John couldn't believe it was happening again. He was losing someone again.

No, he thought. John couldn't afford to think that way.  
A crash from out in the hallway brought the hunter's attention away from his own thoughts. Slowly, he got up from the couch and moved forwards to find Castiel standing in the safehouse, carrying a limp Dean in his arms.

There was a pained look painted on the angel's face and his grunted slightly, shifting Dean in his arms. "He's heavier than he looks."

John rushed over then and together the two managed to lie the young Winchester down on one of the sofas, propping his head up against a pillow. The father knelt down on the floor besides his son and drank in Dean's appearance. There looked as though there was no life left in the teenager at all. John placed a loving hand on Dean's forehead and closed his own eyes as though it would help to prevent his tears from falling.

Castiel didn't know what to do, so he just stood there, watching. He felt, however, that he was intruding on a very intimate, family moment.

"Thank you." John croaked out, eventually, not turning away from his son. "Thank you for bringing him back."

"Of course." The angel replied, unsure of how to show any comfort to the man.

Then the elder hunter rose, wiping at his eyes. "I'm glad you're okay, Castiel. I know how fond my son is of you." He spoke honestly but Castiel could tell the man would rather it've be him who was unresponsive, instead of Dean.

The archangel felt the same and wished that there was a way in which he could fix this terrible thing.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

John, who had started to feel he needed some caffeine, left shortly to go and make some coffee. Castiel was left to carry his mate up the stairs and to his new bedroom. He was told it was opposite Sam's and the angel spotted that one easily due to the young boy's name that was hung up on the door in red.

Gently, the teen laid Dean down on the soft cotton covers and pulling up a blanket to keep his boyfriend's core temperature stable.

Slowly, Castiel climbed onto the bed beside Dean and lay so he could face his mate, not once letting his stunning blue eyes drift away from the other's handsome face. The angel listened to the hunter's soft and rhythmic breathing in the quiet room, allowing it to sooth him and give the angel a little hope that they could pull through this together.

The eldest Winchester cleared his throat as he stood in the doorway with two mugs of coffee in his hands. He watched as Castiel acted so lovingly towards his son and smiled briefly. "I made you a cup, Castiel. Thought you might appreciate it."

The angel turned quickly, not noticing the man entering but relaxed after seeing Mr Winchester wasn't cross at him for being so close to Dean. He lifted a corner of his mouth and sat up, accepting the mug from the man. "Thank you, sir."

"You're most welcome and no need for such formalities, Castiel. Call me John, it's the least I can do." John's voice was soft, although it was cloaked with something heavier. "Do you mind explaining what happened? I mean, I heard some of it from Sam but I know how he can exaggerate things sometimes."

Castiel looked up from his hot beverage, some what surprised. He recovered quickly. "I doubt your son embellished too much on the events, they were very... impressive. What did he tell you?"

The older hunter lowered himself into the padded chair at the end of Dean's bed and sighed deeply. "Well, he said Dean had exploded for one, and I can hardly believe that that is true." John turned to Castiel for some answers.

"I'm afraid that all Samuel has informed you of is in fact completely true." The angel replied, sadly. "Dean did explode, with light and energy."

John raised an eyebrow and was shocked into silence.

"The explosion was in his soul and it killed the archangel Zachariah, the other side's leader. So we can all be very proud of him for this, it is extremely hard to kill an archangel, especially for a human. I must tell you though, that your son did endure some torture by Zachariah's hands and I am glad it was Dean who was able to take the life from that disgusting and horrible creep." Castiel's eyes darkened as he spoke of the bastard. Taking the elder hunter's lack of words as the cue to continue, the angel went on. "I believe the physical strain for these events is what has caused Dean to fall into a coma."

About five minutes passed, during which not a word was spoken. Eventually John lent forward, placing his forearms on his thighs. "I want you to know I don't blame you for anything that has happened to my son. I forbid you to feel guilty-and don't bother denying it. I can see it on your face, Castiel. I know how much my son likes you, probably even loves you, and I know that you completely reciprocate those feelings." The man paused to take a long breath. "You're family, Castiel. I want you to understand that."

The dark haired boy was truly touched; John's words meant so much to him. He was so happy that his mate's father had accepted him. Castiel didn't know what he would do if Mr Winchester had forbade him from seeing Dean, forcing the angel to keep his distance. "T-thank you, sir." Castiel choked out, lips twitching.

John reached out and gave Castiel a warming pat on the shoulder. "It's John, boy. I've told you that." His eyes crinkled as a small smile crept onto the man's face. But it didn't reach his eyes.

Despite his kind words, it was clear to Castiel that the father needed some more time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sam pushed gently on the door to his brother's room and the young boy almost burst into tears at the sight that was before him.

Castiel was curled up with Dean on the bed. The Winchester lay still under the covers, in the exact same position he was in the day before. The angel's fingers gripped onto the fabric of Dean's black bed shirt tightly, holding onto him as though he was going to run away.

It was sobering picture for Sam because of course his brother couldn't run away. He was in a coma.

"Hello Sam." A gravelling voice greeted through the still room.

For a moment the Winchester allowed his heart rate to pick up and his body to tense, but it took him only a second to realise who had spoken. "Hey Cas, thought you were still sleepin'." Sam admitted, shyly.

Castiel shifted so his legs flopped over the side of the bed and the blue-eyed boy sat upright. "I no longer have any need to sleep, Samuel. I was simply deep in thought." The angel stated, shrugging. "Is their anything you needed in particular? Or were you just visiting?"

Sam coloured a little. "Well I, I was just coming to see whether you wanted to come and have some breakfast with me and Dad. It's just, he's gotta go to work soon and-"

"I'd enjoy that." Castiel cut in, sensing the boy's nervousness. "Shall I come now?"

"Yeah, okay- I guess."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Breakfast was an awkward business. It was filled with irrelevant small talk. Mainly they spoke about the life John and Sam had built here in Canada, but then the conversation moved onto the question of, were they ever going to move back to Kansas? The Winchester's still owned their old house after all. John had arranged for Bobby to look after it while they were away.

Sam decided to switch subjects to avoid further awkwardness, which Sam sensed would occur if this particular route of conversation was continued. "So Cas, Benny and I were gonna meet up and go to the park later... d'you fancy tagging along? We can also give you a quick tour of the neighbourhood. It's actually a really great place."

Castiel bit down on his lip. He wouldn't mind spending some time with the youngest Winchester and his new friend...but, the angel also wouldn't stand for leaving his mate for such a long time, especially if he was going to be on his own. What if he woke up and Castiel wasn't there? "I'm sorry Sam. I think it is best if I stay here with Dean. Perhaps if you extended the invitation another time and I will be happy to join you." The dark haired boy answered honestly.

Sam smiled. Castiel was so faithful to his brother. It was adorable. "Of course Cas, it's cool. Another time, definitely."

"Well I should get going." John announced, pushing up from his seat and moving to place his put his plate on the side. "I'll see you two later." The man ruffled his son's hair as he passed to get to the front door.

Castiel and Sam were then left alone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The archangel returned to his mate's side after breakfast. Settling down so he was kneeling with one leg either side of Dean's legs, Castiel placed a hand flat down on his boyfriend's abdomen. Closing his eyes the boy focused on causing his grace to flow through his limb and into Dean.

Dean's soul swelled up with happiness as it's latest meal arrived. The child grasped onto the grace entering through the skin and absorbed it quickly into it's being, leaving on a little of the energy for it's father.

Gradually Castiel drew is hand back, cutting of the food supply for the two. Because of his mate's condition, this was the only method of providing him with sustenance without the use of hospital and it was definitely the only way the baby could get fed. No hospital had any stocks of grace.

The angel just wished Dean was would wake up so he could tell him about their child. The boy wanted to see the expression on his mate's face and prayed to God it would be a positive one. That's when Castiel had an idea.  
He pressed a smooth hand carefully against Dean's temple, hoping to enter the teenager's subconscious. Perhaps that way they could communicate.

Nothing happened.

When Castiel reached out with his mind he came across a wall. The wall was big and strong. It looked like a healing mechanism. Dean was preventing others from entering his head because he was recovering from explosion. Castiel believed that the new development must be a good thing because at least Dean's body was attempting to repair and replenish itself.

At least it had the strength to do so.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When John returned form the garage Castiel was sitting cross-legged on the floor in his eldest son's room, reading what seemed to be a book written in Greek. "That certainly looks interesting." The man commented as he entered the room and sat himself down on the chair. "What's it about?"

Castiel lifted his eyes from the page. "It is very fascinating. It's actually a greek doctor's diary. I enjoy reading about his views on medicine, they are so different to those nowadays."

John hummed in some kind of agreement, nodding. He didn't really know if that statement was true, but he guessed it probably was. "Where did you get it?" He inquired, eyeing the tattered and worn cover, carpeted with a thing layer of dust.

"Greece." The angel replied, not blinking. "I found it under a tree while I was out walking there earlier today. I brought you back some oil, by the way. I noticed you were lacking."

The hunter was oddly touched. "Thank you, I guess. I haven't done the shopping in a while."

"You are most welcome."

There was quiet and Castiel returned to his reading.

"My wife died, you know." John said, sad eyes gazing over his son. "It's the reason I worry so much about Dean and Sam. There's been too much loss in this family already."

Castiel closed his book and sighed. "I know." He added, solemnly. "Dean told me about his mother, though he never mention why or how. But I never pressed for it, the fact he told me was enough."

"It was a demon." The hunter explained. "Mary died bleeding and burning on the ceiling of Sam's nursery. I will never forget it and I doubt Dean will either. It was the most terrible night."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Castiel consoled sincerely.

John nodded in thanks. "I have come to terms with the fact I can never get Mary back. All I want now is to gank the bastard who took her life. I've searched ever since that night and found nothing, but I will never give up."

"What is the demon's name? I may be able to provide some assistance." The angel offered, wanting to help in any way he could.

"I don't know. We just call him the Yellow-Eyed demon."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So how come Castiel couldn't make it?" Benny asked as the two boys made their way towards the local park. The vampire offered out a headphone to the Winchester, who accepted it gratefully and placed it in his ear. Benny scrolled and picked out his favourite band, pressing play.

Sam shrugged. "He wanted to stay with Dean. Cas is great like that, he loves my brother so much. I honestly don't know how Dean deserves it sometimes."  
Benny chuckled. "So they're together, those two?"

"Yup." The Winchester replied, popping the 'p'. "They've been dating since winter break I think, or so Dean says. And I'm pretty sure Castiel's been in love with Dean for much longer than that, maybe it was the same for Dean as well. But they are completely made for each other."

"If you say so." The vampire smiled.

"I do."

Once they reached the park the teens clambered onto the swings, music blaring loudly in their ears. They sat comfortably together, only exchanging a few words. Mostly they just swung in unison, allowing the melody of the music to wash over them.

Suddenly Sam felt a hot spike of pain erupt inside his head. He cried out and fell to the floor, leaving the headphone hanging in mid-air. A blinding pain filled his cranium, causing the boy's eyesight to go blurry and eventually turn white.

Benny jumped into action, crouching down beside his friend and stopping the swing from hitting Sam on the back. "Sam, my God, are you alright? Jesus, man!"

"Fuck!" Sam whined, massaging his temples desperately. He was in agony. "What the hell is this!?"

"Just breathe, okay? Breathe and ride it out." The vampire comforted from the sidelines.

The Winchester inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to ignore the stabbing pain. He repeated the action and eventually his torture began to subside. "Thank God." Sam gasped as soon as he could see normally again. "What the fuck just happened?" He shared a glance with Benny.

Neither had a clue.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Please let me know what you think. X**


	3. Golden

Fanfiction - Supernatural

**Chapter Three**

**Hey! Yeah, I know it's been a while, but yes, I'm still here. :) Once again, I apologise for the wait- I'm crap at updating regularly, you guys should realise this by now. But for those still willing to read this story, despite this, I give you each a hug. **

**I was determine to give you guys more than one chapter over the holidays but I'm afraid that's not gonna happen. :( I underestimated the amount of work that had to be done. And also, once school starts back up there's gonna be even less updating, but I will try. X **

**This one's longer that usually and I hope you enjoy it. X **

"Check mate." Sam announced as he moved his last piece into position. "I win again."

Castiel huffed, leaning back in his chair at the kitchen table. The angel stared disappointedly at the chess set laid out before him. "I really wanted to win that game." He admitted. "I haven't won any yet."

The Winchester smiled sympathetically and placed a comforting hand on the other's shoulder. "Don't worry too much about it, Cas. You're getting a lot better, we're actually getting to play proper games now! How about we give it another go? You can be the white team this time."

Sam had been trying to teach Castiel the art of playing chess for two days now. The angel was improving; he picked up on the rules of the game almost straight away. The dark haired teen did, however, have trouble trying to defeat Sam, who had many more years of experience.

"Alright. One more game and then I will return to Dean." Castiel resided, helping Sam move all the pieces back into their starting positions.

During the game the two were quiet. Between turns, Sam would stare off out of the window, frowning deeply. He was still filled to the brim with guilt. Heart numbing guilt. Castiel noticed this and didn't believe a boy as young as him should be suffering a burden as great as that.

"Why do you still feel like what happened was your fault, Sam?" Castiel asked suddenly as he carefully slid his bishop forward three places.

Sam jerked his eyes up to look at the angel in surprise. "What makes you think that I do?" He threw back at the dark haired teen.

Castiel simply raised an eyebrow.

The hunter sighed in resignation. "Fine. I guess I just feel like, if I hadn't given away your location to those angels, Dean wouldn't be lying on his death bed right now. At, that's all on me."

The angel scowled. "Trust me, Sam. Zachariah would've gotten his hands on Dean eventually, no matter what happened, I'm sorry to say. But, up against Estiel and Uriel, there was nothing you could've done. I think you were brave facing that like you did. Dean is in no immediate danger at the momentnand he wouldn't want you to kill yourself over this."

Sam nodded silently, taking the words in. Castiel was right, Dean wouldn't like it if he continued to act like this. And the younger would respect his brother's wishes because he was the one in a coma, after all. "So how's relationship going? You know, with Dean? You seem really happy together." Sam smiled shyly, moving the conversation onto a lighter subject.

Castiel seemed put off by the question. "I can't speak for Dean, but I am happy. Your brother is my mate and angel's mate for life, I hope you know that. As you would say: 'I'm in this for the long-run'. I think that's right..."

Sam's face broke out into a mirthful smile. "Yeah, that's right, Cas. I'm really glad you found each other. I know Dean really needs someone like you, but I'm still not sure he quite deserves you. Ya know? You're too good to him, really. Dean can be an real ass sometimes."

"Yes, and it's my ass." Those blue eyes flashed as Castiel threw Samuel a smirk.

The Winchester didn't know whether to find it cute or completely gross. He expression showed an odd mixture of both.

Once that game had finished, Castiel excused himself and returned to his mate's bedroom. Sam didn't mind, because it had been the longest length of time the angel had spent away from Dean since the accident.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Castiel entered the room as quietly as he could. He knew that Dean wouldn't be woken up by his footsteps, but he felt like he should make the effort anyways. The bedroom was just how the archangel had left it, spotless. His blue eyes fell to the figure in the bed and his brow creased as he noticed Dean's position had changed. Ever since Castiel had laid his mate in the bed the first time, lying flat on his back, Dean hadn't moved a muscle.  
Until now.

The teen flew over to the bedside, kneeling down and watched keenly to see if Dean made any more movements. Castiel knew he probably shouldn't allow himself to raise his hopes too much, but he just couldn't stop himself. He could feel his heart pumping erratically in his human chest. Castiel hadn't been this excited in a long time.

A foot moved from beneath the covers. Just the slightest twitch caused Castiel's heart to skip and flutter , Dean rolled onto his side, so his face was a mere few inches away from the angel's. Castiel held his breath as he felt the hunter's tickle his nose gently. He gazed at Dean's dusting of freckles and began to count them.

Suddenly, Dean's eyes were open.

Castiel stared at his mate, stunned. "Dean?" He whispered, not quite believing what he was seeing.

The blond teen flung himself into an upright position, his eyes darting around wildly until they eventually found Castiel's. Dean visibly relaxed; slumping against the head board. "Hey Cas." He greeted tiredly, with a small lop-sided smile.

The angel struggled to find any words. "H-hello, Dean." Castiel was too focused on his boyfriend's eyes.

Dean frowned. "What is it? You're staring, Cas. Have I grown a second head or something?" He mumbled, rubbing at his left eye.

"Dean, your eyes- your eyes are gold. I mean, they were gold before but now they've just- just stayed- gold." Castiel attempted to explain, the dark haired boy spluttering, trying to get his words out.

"What? What the hell happened? And what d'you mean by they were gold before?!" Dean exclaimed, molten eyes widening.

The angel went to give his boyfriend a reply when said boyfriend was sick all over the bedcovers in front of him. Castiel moved out of the firing line and placed a soothing hand on the small of Dean's back, allowing the other to empty his stomach.

Once Dean was done he wiped his mouth against the back of his hand and smiled up at Castiel sheepishly. "Sorry." He blurted out, half groaning. "Well that was unexpected. Oh God, the bed's a mess." The hunter looked disgusted as he took in the state of his bedspreads.

Castiel touched a clean patch of the cover with the tip of his finger and all the up-chuck disappeared. It was like it had never happened.  
Dean grinned lovingly. "Thanks Cas, you're the-" But the blond didn't manage to finish that sentence, instead, he starting to retch as though he needed to throw up again.

Acting quickly, the angel zapped them both into the bathroom so Dean could aim down the toilet, rather than anywhere else. Castiel continued to rub his hand softly over his boyfriend's back, trying to project feelings of love through to Dean's soul. The dark haired boy was frustrated he could do nothing to help his mate; if this was all part of the pregnancy, Castiel didn't want to fiddle with anything, just in case.

After a while, Dean sat up and moved away from the toilet bowl. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand again, a look of disgust and exhaustion etched across his face. "Urgh. That was gross. Can I go back to bed now?"  
"Of course, Dean." Castiel assisted his boyfriend into a standing position and zapped them both back into the bedroom. The angel helped Dean get back into bed and pulled the covers up for him.

Dean was soon asleep, but this time, Castiel didn't stay for long. He had to find someone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Castiel flew to heaven, straight to Team Free Will's head quarters. He needed to find his father. The archangel marched swiftly through the corridors because he had no clue where Michael would be at this time of day.

"Hestor, Inias. Hello." Castiel spotted the two conversing beside a painting hanging in the right side of the main hallway. "Have you seen my father?"

The lower angels greeted the younger with twin smiles. "It's good to see you, Castiel. How is Dean?" Inias inquired, the joy on his face soon melting into worry.

Castiel frowned. "I believe he is alright, for now. That is, though, what I wished to talk to my father about. I would appreciate if you could help me out. Where do you think he would be right now?"

"Right now?" Hestor bit her lip in thought. "He is probably in a meeting. Michael always seems to be in meetings these days, if he isn't with you."

The archangel nodded. "Thank you. I presume these meetings take place in his office?"

"Yes."

Despite the exchange being brief, Castiel felt better after seeing Inias and Hestor. He thought, as he made his way as quickly as possible to his father's office, that he should spend more time with members of the garrison in the future.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

He knocked loudly on the door three times, Castiel then took a polite step back before waiting for his answer. The angel didn't have to wait for long. The office doors suddenly swung open, opening inwards to reveal the room. A large rectangular table was placed in the centre and around it sat many angels Castiel recognised from his father's garrison. It was a military meeting, the blue eyed boy realised.

"Castiel." Michael's eyebrows flew up, his surprise obvious. The archangel stood from his seat at the head of the table. "This is a meeting, you know." He teased before excusing himself to the others and walking over to his son.

Castiel frowned, he had believed it had been his father who had let him in. Apparently not. "Hello father. How is your meeting going?"

"As well as possible, I believe." Michael replied, sending a quick glance over his shoulder. "We are trying to locate those in Zachariah's garrison who managed to escape during the battle. Hopefully, we can eliminate what is left of the threat our brother used to be and prevent them from possibly re-uniting."

The teen nodded, accepting the answer. "I came to tell you that Dean has now woken-"

"And you would like me to check them both over." It wasn't a question, Michael knew his son well.

"Please."

The elder archangel's mouth twitched. "Of course, Castiel. You head back and I will be right behind you. I just need to inform Rachel of something first."

He gave his father a nod, then Castiel was gone.

Michael smiled lovingly at his son's behaviour. The boy was so protective over Dean, it was the most adorable thing.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Castiel was sat on the bed beside Dean when Michael arrived only two minutes after his son. He greeted the younger with a silent nod and approached the bed. Castiel didn't budge and stayed perched loyally over his mate, even though he knew his father could be trusted with a task like this- he had gone to get him, after all.

Michael reached around his son and placed a soft hand on Dean Winchester's chest, pushing it through into his soul.

The hunter let out a whimper at the pain and he began to become restless. Castiel frowned and held up a hand to stroke his boyfriend's cheek gently.

It didn't take Michael long to find the answers he needed and he drew his hand back from Dean in under a minute. And as soon as he did, the human settled and a small smile returned to his sleeping form. "They're both absolutely fine." Michael announced quietly, shocking his son out of his Dean-induced trance.

Castiel let out a sigh. "Thank you, Father."

"Anytime, son."

Castiel's face split into a grin as he watched Michael disappear in front of his eyes. He turned back to Dean and placed a kiss on the other's temple, happiness welling up inside of him. Castiel decided this must be the greatest feeling in the world.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was three in the afternoon when Dean awoke again, to find his angelic boyfriend sat in the chair across the room, reading. The hunter rubbed at his eyes as he sat up in bed and tried to remember what had happened earlier. Oh yes, he thought, I threw up a lot. Dean rolled his eyes and hated how typical it was that he had caught a bug like this now. He yawned and stretched his arms out, both of which drew Castiel's attention onto him.

"Hello, Dean." His boyfriend greeted, the book in his hand vanishing swiftly as the teen hopped onto the end of the bed. Castiel sat cross-legged and stared at Dean scrutinisingly for a moment, before smiling. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better." The blond replied, mirroring Castiel's smile. "Much better, actually. But by God am I-" Dean was suddenly interrupted by the loud rumble of his stomach. "-hungry..." He finished off sheepishly, hands flying to cover his stomach.

"I'll get you some food from downstairs." The angel offered. "Anything in particular you would like?"

"Pie?" Dean suggests, puppy eyes in place.

"Of course. How could I forget?" Castiel sighed dramatically and wandered off down the corridor.

Dean grins and remembered exactly why he loves Cas. He had missed his boyfriend, but couldn't remember why... He'd hadn't been asleep for that long, it was only yesterday since Dean had been captive to Zachariah. In fact, the blond couldn't even recall how that battle had ended, but they must've won because he was here, wasn't he? Unless this was all some kind of sick dream he was having...

Just then, Castiel re-entered the room with a tray in hand. Dean perked up when he noticed the tray held both coffee and pie. The blue eyed boy placed the tray down on the small table beside the bed and Dean practically leapt for the coffee, craving it's warm goodness. He took a sip and groaned with pleasure. "God, I've missed coffee. Good old caffeine."

"It's decaffeinated." Castiel stated, taking a bite of pie. He had read that pregnant women should not have caffeine so guessed it was probably the same for Dean.

"What! Well coffee ain't worth drinking without caffeine." Dean pouted and switched the coffee for pie.

Castiel noted he would have to remember to remove all caffeinated coffee from the house.

"Good pie." The hunter complimented.

The angel smiled. "I didn't make it." He said, just to make his mate aware.  
Dean simply shrugged and continued to chew. "So what happened with the war and everything? Is it over?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes, it's over. You killed Zachariah, Dean. Not many of his followers survived either."

Previously-green eyes widened and Dean gaped at the dark haired boy. "What? I killed him? How?"

"You soul exploded. We don't really understand the finer details, but basically, that is what happened. Zachariah got burnt to a crisp." Castiel explained, pride filling his voice.

"Are you shitting with me?" The hunter asked seriously.

"No, why would I-" Castiel tilted his head slightly in confusion, brow furrowed.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Never-mind. So I actually exploded? That's...cool, I suppose." He smiled shyly. "Wait- what happened to you? I mean, you were stuck in the holy fire, weren't you?"

The blue eyed boy bit his lip as he remembered. "The explosion blew out the flames. It also brought down the walls of the palace; most of Zachariah's followers were crushed."

Panic flashed in Dean's eyes of ember. "Not you though, right? You didn't get hurt, did you?"

Castiel leant forwards and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. "The injuries I sustained were not fatal. I healed quickly. Anything else is not of import."  
Dean closed his eyes and nodded, letting Castiel's warm breath brush against his face.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't help you, Dean." The angel whispered hoarsely, his voice portraying the emotion Dean's eyes couldn't see. Lips caressed the blond's forehead and Dean felt them move against his skin. "I'm so sorry, so sorry. I couldn't save you, Dean. The things he did, the things Zachariah did to you. And I couldn't even stop him! I'm a terrible mate. That should've never happened to you, Dean. I'm so, so sorry."

"Cas-" Dean's face became moist from Castiel's tears and the hunter opened his eyes to see his angel with his head down. Dean raised a hand to his boyfriend's face and lifted his head so he could look into those beautiful eyes. "Cas, honey, I forgive you. There was nothing you could've done. And you're not a terrible mate, you're the best and I love you more than anything. So don't you forget it!" Dean smiled and waited for the other's reaction.

Castiel chuckled through his tears and wiped at his eyes. "Thank you, Dean."  
"You're welcome."

"And I love you too, more than anything."

"I'd hope so." Dean teased and poked Castiel in the stomach lovingly. "Now, I need a shower." The hunter jumped up off the bed and held a hand out. "You coming?"

The angel stared at the appendage before grabbing it and allowing Dean to pull him to his feet.

"Where's Sam? And Dad?" The blond asked as they strolled over to the bathroom together.

"John is at work and Sam is with Benny, I believe." Castiel replied, stopping at a cupboard to pull them out a towel each.

"Benny?"

"A friend of Sam's. He is a nice boy, from what I've seen of him." The blue-eyed boy told his boyfriend truthfully.

Dean nodded. "Good. I trust your judgement, Cas." They entered the bathroom and Dean stripped off his dirty bed shirt. "Ugh, I feel so germy. I hate being ill." The hunter moaned, taking his time to check out the place. "Shower looks nice."

"It is. The pressure of the water is especially pleasing." Castiel stated.

Dean spun around. "You've been in there? Showering?"

The angel nodded, not understanding what his boyfriend was getting at.  
The previously-green eyed boy grinned widely. "Just picturing it, is all. And man, what a picture." He sent Castiel a wink.

Castiel rolled his eyes, smiling, before removing his shirt and trousers. When he looked back up he caught Dean staring at himself in the mirror. The angel's smile fell off his face. "Dean?" He asked, cautiously.

"My eyes are gold. My eyes are gold, Cas!" Dean exclaimed, alarmed. "What the hell?"

"It was the explosion, Dean. They turned gold then and haven't changed back. I have already told you this. Do you not remember?" Castiel spoke softly, running a hand up and down his mate's arm for comfort.

Dean shook his head. "No, everything from earlier is a bit blurry. Do you think they'll ever change back?"

Castiel shrugged. "I don't know."

The hunter considered this for a moment. He then, grabbed Castiel's hand and led them both into the shower, closing the door behind them. "Do you like my new eyes, Cas?" Dean whispered huskily into his boyfriend's ear.

The angel leant forward, wrapping his arms around Dean to turn the water on, letting it blast down on both of them. He warmed it with his grace. "As much as I loved your eyes being emerald green, I think the gold is equally dazzling and not to mention completely unique." Castiel smirked as he vanished away their remaining garments.

Dean kissed Castiel like it was the last chance he had to do so, placing his hands on the other's shoulders and pulling him closer. He let out a surprised gasp as his legs were suddenly swept from beneath him and pulled up around Castiel's waist. Dean smirked at how strong his boyfriend was.

Castiel could feel his grace buzzing with pleasure within his vessel. His heart pounded in his chest and the angel busied himself with sucking and nipping at Dean's throat, working his way down to the other's collar bones. Eventually Castiel latched his mouth around one of Dean's nipples and bit down on it gently, chuckling slightly as the human moaned wantonly as a result.

"God Cas, you're killing me here." Dean cried out, eyes shut from all the overwhelming sensations.

"If I wanted to kill you, Dean, I'd take a different approach." Castiel teased, going to kiss his mate once again on the lips.

The hunter groaned into Castiel's mouth and lifted his hands to twist his fingers into the angel's dark locks. "Your such a tease, you bastard." He gasped when Castiel pulled back and dropped him back into a standing position.

The blue eyed boy ignored the comment and sank down onto his knees. Dean was eyeing his boyfriend curiously and his head moved forward, thoughts spinning threw his head at top speed. However, Castiel's lips didn't reach the destination Dean predicted and landed instead on the spot just below his belly-button. The hunter pressed his back against the cold tiles to steady himself.

Castiel sucked slowly and tantalisingly at that spot, causing Dean to buck his hips in anticipation. "Cas, what are you doing? You're a little too north for my liking."

The angel just hummed and continued with his work, moving his mouth around Dean's abdomen, leaving kisses in his wake. Castiel felt the child swell with happiness and love beneath him.

A small vibrating sensation erupted in Dean's stomach and he was ridden of breath. The feeling was indescribable. "What-" He simply stared down at Castiel in amazement. "What is that?"

Castiel looked up, not surprised his mate could feel the child moving. "My love for you." He replied, before wrapping his lips around a more neglected part of Dean's anatomy.

"Fuck." The hunter bit out, knowing it wasn't long before he would lose it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Cas! Cas, for God's sake I do wanna have a shower too, ya know!" Sam announced, vaguely irritated, from the other side of the bathroom door.

Castiel and Dean paused, their towels in their hands. They had just gotten out of the shower, after Castiel had thoroughly fucked all the brains out of his boyfriend, leaving the blond speechless for several minutes. The two shared a glance and Castiel unlocked the door, his towel wrapped lowly around his hips.

"Finally! I mean seriously, what the hell were you doing in there?" Sam exclaimed exasperatingly. He then noticed how little the angel was wearing and coloured. "I- er, I don't think Dean would like you wandering around like that." The hunter cleared his throat awkwardly.

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Sam blushed deeper. "You know, like you've just had sex."

"But I have just had sex."

"God! I didn't need to know that!" Sam cried, covering his ears with his hands and squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

Dean, however, was struggling to contain his laughter as he stood hidden in the bathroom.

"Wait." Realisation suddenly hit Sam and he opened his eyes wide. "Who have you just had sex with, if Dean's still in a coma? Are you cheating on Dean while he's on his death bed? Who've you got in there, Cas?" Anger wove itself into every word and Sam pushed Castiel forcefully back into the bathroom, a finger moving up to jab at the angel's chest.

Castiel frowned, not meaning his joke to go this far. "No, Sam, I would never-"

"Then what? Huh? You having sex with yourself, now?"

"Sam, just calm down-"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN YOU FUCKER. MY BROTHER'S DYING AND YOU'RE TOO BUSY FUCKING SOMEONE ELSE." The hunter screamed, frustratedly. His cheeks were red and his eyes dark.

In Castiel's opinion, Samuel Winchester had never looked so threatening.  
The room sank into a silence crackling electrically with tension. Castiel went to say something, but changed his mind at seeing the blazing look the younger Winchester was sending his way. Sam breathed heavily.

"Sammy, it was me in the shower with Cas."

"Shut up, Dean, this is important." Sam sighed, not letting his eyes leave Castiel, who had raised an eyebrow. Then the Winchester froze. He spun around and came face-to-face with his brother who was staring at him expectantly. "What? Dean!" Sam exclaimed, a smile working its way onto his face.

"Sammy!" Dean moved to hug his little brother when Sam threw a kick to his groin. "What the-" The blond groaned and stumbled back, doubling over in pain.

Sam then turned and gave Castiel a punch in the chest, despite his knowing it would do nothing at all to the angel. "That's for joking with me, Cas. And Dean that was for being in a motherfucking coma, then joking with me!"

"God Sam, you can't just kick a guys balls like that, it hurts!" Dean told him, standing up straighter but had one hand hovering protectively over his privates. The pinched, pained-filled look still remained. The two Winchesters shared a long look. "You gonna hug me, brother, already?"

Sam grinned and they pulled each other into a tight embrace. Dean patted his brother's back lovingly as he smiled at Castiel over the younger teens shoulder.

"I can't believe you're awake!" Sam gasped with glazed eyes.  
"I did wake up earlier too, apparently."

Sam pulled back. "When?" He narrowed his eyes. "How come I didn't hear about this?"

Dean shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

Castiel moved to be at his boyfriend's side. "You didn't miss much, Samuel. Dean spent most of the time being sick."

Dean grimaced. "Yeah, that was fun." He added sarcastically.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "Why's that? You think that's all part of this?"

The angel didn't want to mention that yes of course it was, it was morning sickness. So instead he answered with "Perhaps."

"You're feeling alright now, though, aren't you?" The younger boy inquired of his brother.

"Sure, yeah. I feel fucking great." Dean threw them both a lopsided grin.  
Sam rolled his eyes and thought that it was probably just because of the sex, but said nothing.

"Look, Sammy, I'm sorry for getting you into all this shit, okay? You know, this war crap. I never wanted you to get involved in any of it."

"I know, Dean. And I don't blame you for any of this." Sam sighed. "You ended the war, Dean, you finished it. And I'm proud of you." The brothers shared a grin as Sam patted the blond on the shoulder lovingly.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine." Castiel contributed, his eyes filled with sorrow. "If I had never met either of you, none of this would've happened, your family would've been safe. And for that, I apologise profoundly."

"Shut up, Cas. None of that matters now." Dean gave his boyfriend a peck on the lips. "I'm glad I met you and I wouldn't change it for anything in the world."

Sam rolls his eyes and looked away, not wanting to look in on their intimate moment.

Dean's golden irises gleamed as he stared at Castiel, the droplets in the angel's dark hair sparkling in the light. Castiel gazed right back at the hunter and the two quickly collapsed into a world of their own.

Sam began to feel awkward with the rapid rise in sexual tension within the room and cleared his throat. Both teens turned their eyes on Sam and that was when he suddenly became aware. "Wow dude. Your eyes are gold. Woah. That's freaky." He giggled. "How'd that happen?"

"What these babies?" Dean fluttered his eyelids dramatically. "These are what you get when your soul explodes, Sammy boy. Like 'em? They're cool, aren't they?"

Sam opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. "Yeah, yeah I do like them. I was just thinking-"

"What a surprise."

"What are you gonna do about them. I mean, you can't just walk around with gold eyes, Dean. That's not normal."

Dean frowned. "I hadn't thought of that... Cas? Any ideas?"

Castiel chewed at his bottom lip. "I could asked my father, but if the change has taken place in your soul, it will be difficult to undo."

"You could just wear contacts, you know, the ones with coloured lenses. I'm sure we could find some green ones somewhere..." Sam suggested, already running through the possible places where the lenses might be sold.

Dean nodded. "That'd work."

"In the mean time though... I think we need to do a little something for Dad." The younger Winchester announced, a mischievous glint rising up in his hazel eyes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

By the time John Winchester got home it was late. He'd gone out to the local bar with some of his co-workers from the garage. The hunter had had a couple of beers before deciding to stick to apple juice, not wanting to return to the boys drunk. None of them needed that right now.

John unlocked the door and entered. The entire house was dark so the man slipped out his gun and clicked off the safety. He didn't want to take any chances. Suddenly a crash came from inside the lounge, followed by the sound of muffled voices. John cocked his gun towards the sound and slowly made his way over to the lounge door. He creaked it open and lunged for the lights, flooding the room with brightness and colour.

"Surprise!" Simultaneous shouts erupted from the other side of the room.  
John whipped his head around and saw the three boys standing behind one of the sofas, pulling on party poppers. He watched in awe as the colour paper flew into the air. The hunter then took the time to observe the rest of the room and it's equally colourful decorations. "Boys?" He questioned, his voice breaking slightly. "What's all this?"

"It's a party, Dad. Look, Dean's awake!" Sam cried excitedly, running forward and pulling the gun from his father's hand, putting the safety back on and flinging it onto the sofa.

John raised his eyes to his eldest son, who too was stepping forwards. The man hadn't really noticed Dean until now and tears came to his eyes when he saw how alive and happy his son was. "Dean-" When the boy was close enough, he was pulled into a tight embrace by his father.

"Hey, Dad. Miss me?"

"Yes I did, you little bugger, and don't you dare scare me like that again, okay?"

"Okay, Dad." Dean choked out. Both hunters were equally emotional as the other.

"Dean your eyes-"  
"They're what I get for killing an archangel, nothing to worry about." The teen grinned. "Let's just get this party started, shall we?"

After that, the party really did kick-start. John allowed the boys have a beer each, apart from Dean, who had been in a coma just yesterday. Castiel, silently seconded that, he knew alcohol was bad for the child. The eldest Winchester wasn't usually one to allow underage drinking, alcohol could kill, after all. But this was an extremely special occasion. And one beer couldn't hurt.

As they all soon found out, Sam could not hold his alcohol well and was utterly tipsy after one can of beer. Cas, despite consuming some alcoholic beverage, remained stone sober and the angel, along with John and Dean found it very amusing watching the youngest teenager make a fool of himself.

"Cas, Cas!" Sam slurred lightly, stumbling over to the angel who was sat on the couch with Dean on top of him. "Come and dance, Cas! Dance with meeee!" The Winchester tugged on the celestial being's arm.

Castiel simply looked at Dean who had one brow raised. The hunter shrugged and slid off his boyfriend. "Please, go ahead." Dean said, cheekily, grinning like that cat who got the cream.

Castiel, however, didn't feel too comfortable with the idea, but lifted himself up off his seat anyways and moved towards the centre of the room.

Playing loudly through the speakers was a Kansas album and Sam was quick to grab Casteil's hands and sway their bodies about in time to the music. It was an odd experience for the angel, but the blue eyed boy soon began to relaxed and even lead Sam across the room at times. It was no more dancing than it was skipping around and Castiel found he was fine with that. Sam giggled loudly as the older boy reached to lift him into the air and twirl him around several times. It brought a smile to Castiel's face to see Dean laughing his head off on the sidelines. John had tears in his eyes, tears of happiness and this too caused the angel's grace to swell with joy.

"Okay, okay. I think you've had enough, Sammy." Dean interrupted as Castiel put the younger back down on his feet after a second lift. Dean walked over to the two of them and pushed his brother gently towards the couch. "I think you need to sit this next one out. Let me and Cas show you how it's really done." The hunter sent his angel a wink and grabbed him by the hands and pulled him close.

"Do you know how to dance, Dean?" Castiel whispered, his face merely inches from his boyfriend's.

Dean smirked. "Just move to the beat, that's all it takes. You can do it."  
"I have know doubts about my dancing skills, Dean. I was simply worried for yours." Then suddenly Dean was being spun around by his arm and brought back into Castiel's chest. An arm snaked around the hunter's waist, preventing him to moving away. "Let's dance."

The couple spent a full five minutes trying to out-do eachother on the dance floor before realising how much they were failing at it.

Dean slumped his head onto Castiel's shoulder. "God. Dancing is hard."

"Indeed." Castiel smiled warmly, hugging his mate tightly.

Dean nuzzled his head lovingly against the angel's warm neck and breathed in his soft scent. "This is my favourite kinda dancing." He mumbled quietly so only his boyfriend could hear.

Castiel massaged his thumbs gently against the inside of Dean's hips. "I think I have to agree with you on that."

The rest of the hour was spent with the pair swaying slowly together as calmer, more melodious music was played. John observed them both with wonder and Sam snuggled up to his Dad and eventually fell asleep peacefully on the couch.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Dean jerked out of unconsciousness and into the sobering darkness of his bedroom. A light sweat covered his skin and the boy felt the warm presence of his mate curled up beside him in the bed. The hunter smiled until he felt burning nausea rise up in his throat. He rushed to the bathroom down the hall, only just managing to make it in time to the toilet. The contents of his dinner came up. "Fuck." Dean spat, he hated this so much. "God that's disgusting."

"Dean?" Castiel had noticed immediately when his mate's presence had disappeared from the bed. The angel stepped gingerly into the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him, not wanting the others to be disturbed. "How are you feeling?" He knelt down next to the blond and rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

"I feel like crap, Cas. This seriously sucks." Dean's complexion was pale and the sweat on his forehead glistened in the moonlight beaming down through the skylight above. "What the hell is wrong with me? What did I do to deserve this crap?"

Castiel felt the fiery need to tell Dean the truth suddenly bubble up inside of him. What would happen if he did tell him? Would Dean be happy like he was? He really wanted him to be happy about it... "Dean-"

"Do you know what this is, Cas? Do you know what's wrong, why I'm like this?" Large golden eyes gazed up at the angel, filled with fear but also hope.  
The angel sighed. "Yes, I do know, Dean." He said, his vocal chords shaking with excitement along with nerves.

Dean's face flooded with colour. "And you didn't tell me! Why?" His voice was raised with annoyance but his eyes were widened with relief. When the angel made no move to answer he continued "Well, Cas? You gonna spill it out or what?"

"Dean."

"Yes?" The hunter disliked the extended pauses that kept occurring. He was becoming ever more impatient.

Castiel let out a long breath before announcing the secret. "You're with child."  
The silence that they lapsed into was deafening. It choked Castiel, whose breath was still being held as he waited for his mate's reaction. Dean's face, however, was not giving away anything. His expression had been wiped blank.

"What?" The word was spat out violently. "Are you fucking with me, Cas? Cause this really ain't the right time to do that."

Castiel didn't say anything and that was answer enough.

"You're serious?" Dean couldn't believe it. "Wow. I mean, great, how the fuck did that happen?" His tone was thick with bitter sarcasm.

The blue eyed boy's hopes were quickly shot down and his grace felt as though it had turned to lead. It hung heavy in his chest as Castiel attempted to hold back the tears. He still said nothing, just dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Jesus, this is so messed up. We are so messed up." Dean explained frantically, rising to his feet, his hands running through his short spikes in distress. "I can't believe you- I don't- how could this have happened? I mean, I'm a guy. This doesn't happen to guys. God, this is so wrong!"

"Dean!" Castiel cried out suddenly, standing up. How could he be saying this? This was their child he was talking about here.

The hunter spun around to face Castiel head on. "What, Cas! You gonna tell me that it's alright? Well, no, it fucking well isn't! How could you? How could you do this? I can't- I can't even look at you right now."

Castiel tried to place a hand on his boyfriend's arm but was forced away. "Dean-"

"I want you to leave, Cas."

His heart stopped. "What?" Castiel choked out, through tears which were now freely running down his cheeks.

"I want you to leave." Dean said again, more forcefully this time. His stare was hard and cold, his jaw tense beneath his flustered cheeks. "Leave, Cas. I don't think I can deal with you living here anymore. Not now."

"Dean, please-" Castiel reached out again only to have Dean shove him backwards roughly. The angel slammed into the wall, the message getting across to him loud and clear. He sniffed and wiped at his eyes. "Okay, okay." He resided, brokenly. "I just want you to know-" Castiel looked into Dean's eyes and decided against what he was going to say, feeling betrayed, embarrassed and ashamed. "Never mind." He whispered, flying away.

Dean watched as his boyfriend disappeared in a flutter of feathers and his launched himself forwards, slamming his fist against the tiled wall with force. "Fuck!" He bit out, his fist bleeding as he brought it back. Why did shit like this always happen to him? Why couldn't he be normal for once?

Slowly the teen slide down the wall and sat slumped against it on the floor, shattered. His chest ached out, it felt like an open wound was bleeding out inside out him. He knew it was just the heartbreak though. The heartbreak of yet another part for his life getting ruined. But he could get used to that because what part of his life wasn't fucked up? Might as well add his only worthwhile relationship to that long list too.

Dean let out his pent up tears and they burned his skin as they fell from his golden eyes. He'd trusted Castiel, but how could he after this? The blond curled up on the cold ceramic floor, his wet face pressed up against the tiles. All the good things in his life were always ripped away from him and this had been no different. Dean sighed and let out a shaky breath. He was such a freak. Such a broken freak. He had always know it and now this was just more proof that it was true.

Eventually the boy slipped into unconsciousness the coldness from the lack of sheets and warm angel surrounding him causing goosebumps to break out on his beautiful skin. But even within his own sleeping mind, Dean was not at peace.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**So there you go, enjoy a nice cliffhanger. X**


End file.
